


"I loved her not for the way she danced with my angels, but for the way the sound of her name could silence my demons.”

by Italymystery



Series: Galleria [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: Experimental Style, F/F, Fanart, SwanQueen fanart, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Italymystery/pseuds/Italymystery
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: Galleria [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942072
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	"I loved her not for the way she danced with my angels, but for the way the sound of her name could silence my demons.”

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182321680@N08/50591686227/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
